


The Right One

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Renesmee's fully grown, This fandom needed some Brady/Collin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee and Jake take a walk along the beach when they have a little extra time, and smell someone familiar. Who could it be? What are they doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One

"What it is?" I asked Jake. His face was crinkled with annoyance as he hung up the phone.  
"Just Leah, being obnoxious, as usual," he replied.  
"Well, if that's all, we better get to the pack meeting!" I told him.  
"C'mon, Nessie, we still have fifteen minutes, no one will be there!" he said, his voice raising slightly in pitch.  
I clapped a hand on his back reassuringly. "We better drive then, huh?" I joked. I thought it was pretty clever, after all, we could walk there ourselves faster than any car.   
"Let's walk along the beach!" he replied, clearly excited. I loved that about Jake, even though he was now an Alpha and had been through many hardships, we really were both kids at heart. He grabbed my hand, and I think it would be safe to say that to an onlooker we were giving each other heart eyes, or something along those lines.  
As I casually hurdled over the tiny wooden fence separating the sand from the parking lot, I smelt something. "What's that? It smells like someone from the Uley pack," I said to Jake.  
"Let's go say hi," I exclaimed.  
"We'll see whoever it is in just a few minutes at the meeting…" he began.  
"Please?" I begged.  
"Okay, okay," he said, chuckling a little.  
We jogged casually over to the car the scent was coming from. Well, it was Brady's car, so it wasn't surprising we could smell him. I immediately spotted him inside the car, but I guess he didn't realize we were there at all. But I didn't blame him, he was obvious very busy. He was clearly making out with someone, though we didn't see who.   
"Awk-ward," I mumbled to Jake.  
"I'll say so. I'd say let's forget about it but we're kind of werewolves with a pack mind so I don't know how that'll work," he replied, his voice filled with sarcasm.  
I looked at my watch when we stopped for a second at the exit of the beach. "Well, it looks like we better get - "  
I stopped abruptly. The scent hit me again. It's was Brady's, mixed with another's, whoever he had been making out with. But it was Collin's scent. Brady and Collin were making out.   
I turned to Jake with a questioning look on my face. "I though you said neither of them had imprinted?"  
"I said, 'Neither Collin or Brady has found the right girl," if I remember correctly," he retorted.   
"But why didn't you tell me, they'd be so cute, they're so cute!" I said excitedly.  
"Well, seeing as they haven't even told their own parents, it was really just the pack that knew," he told me.  
"I don't gossip!" I said defensively.  
"I know that!" he replied, grabbing my hand as we ran towards the Uley's house.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been shipping Collin/Brady forever but there's literally nothing on them. And Nessie/Jake has always been my favorite Twilight ship, so please enjoy and let me know what you think, as this is my first post on AO3!


End file.
